gregor and the prophecy of chaos
by person0192
Summary: there is a new camper at camp halfblood and percy gets very confused around her. meanwhile in the underland the wars have come back but with a new enemy.
1. chapter 1 the prophecy

Symbols (o) = time warp (= = smiley face

I don't own the underland chronicles or Percy Jackson or the characters. Chapter one

(Percy's POV)

Percy sat in his cabin wondering what would happen if he had a new cabin mate. He finally decided to get out and start training again. When he got outside he saw someone coming up half-blood hill. He decided to go check who it was. He started to run but when he got there the person disappeared. He turned around to see if anyone saw him because he was embarrassed by the fact that he thought someone was there. When he turned around he didn't see anyone he didn't even see camp!

He started running to where camp Half-blood used to be then he saw it. It was camp alright but definitely not camp Half-blood. It was the Roman camp that he had come back from but how was he there. He was very confused. Then he looked closer and he saw a girl staring at him. He jumped back and knocked his head on a tree. He looked behind him and he was standing in front of the forest in camp Half-blood. "Hello" said the voice behind him. He turned and said "who are you." "I am Hazel daughter of kidomos God of confusion, battle cry, and hubbub." She had black hair a shirt that was impossible to describe how it looked like because it kept changing pictures and jeans. Well you should go talk to Chiron said Percy. She started going towards the kidomos cabin like she knew where it was without even looking. Percy started going to his activities.

(A/n (o) at the camp fire.

Percy sat at the camp fire wondering when the next prophecy would be revealed. He soon figured out it would be right then. Rachel dares eyes became green. Her mouth opened filling the place with green smoke but this time it was different he didn't hear the words for some reason he saw them carved in a dark stone room. At the same time he saw someone in the room reading it he didn't have time to see who it was. He was to occupied reading the prophecy. It went like this.

The enemy is near

The army shall appear

The garden is the gift

And the war shall be the rift

(A\N sorry I suck at writing prophecies)


	2. Chapter 2 war

Chapter two

Gregor wondered if he would ever go down to the underland. (A/N this is after the code of claw and their grandmother is still sick)He decided to check on Boots but he never got to his grandmother's room where she was playing. When got out of his room the floor was covered little orange insects. He looked closer no they weren't insects but they were scorpions. He looked for a way to get out and saw some spaces on the floor that they hadn't filled in he started walking he opened the door to his grandmothers room looked up and found out he wasn't in his grandmother's room. It was the entrance to the apartment. He turned around and found out that a scorpion had his tail stuck in the key hole turning frantically. Gregor turned around to find another path he looked down again stepping quickly and reached the doors to the stairs. He turned the knob but this time there were no scorpions in front of him they were all behind him making sure he didn't go back. When he finally reached the bottom he opened the door and the scorpions were back. He ran this time to the door of the apartment building. Then even before he got to the door he was engulfed in the sea of scorpions then everything went black when he opened his eyes he was falling. Not only was he falling but it was raining scorpions. Then he was riding something it wasn't a bat, a rat cockroach. He looked behind him to see if anyone was following him but he saw that a giant tail with a stinger on top of it. "Stingers" he wondered out loud. Then he noticed he was in front of the giant stone of Regalia. But now it looked very small to him. Half of the place was almost gone and somehow he knew where the prophecy room was. It was on the west side of Regalia and it was gone. That really means there are no more prophecies left he thought. Then when he finally got there the stingers that he was riding on started attacking the city. Then he yelled no these are our friends stop. It had not accrued to him that they had not made a treaty with the stingers. They only had treaty with the warm bloods the roaches and spiders. The next thing he knew he was thrown of the scorpions back next to a soldier's dead body. Now it started to look like it was going in slow motion. The scorpions tail going towards him Gregor rolling over dodging the tail. He grabbed the sword and sliced off the stinger. He began running hoping that he would make it to the laundry room and that the currents were active. Then he noticed something a small room in the middle of nowhere. He entered the room he figured out it was the prophecy room but it was crawling with scorpions ants and snails. (A\N the small kind)He turned around and found a small inscription on the opposite corner of the prophecy of blood. It was entitled the prophecy of chaos.

(A\N you know what it is so I will skip it)

Gregor thought for a second. The enemy is near he said what does that mean. He was thinking it meant that the scorpions were moved up to their border. Death born from life he thought that should mean many people will die but someone will kill them. The garden shall be a gift once again he wondered aloud. Then something caught his eye. A small reddish insect with pincer no it wasn't an insect. He remembered something Ripred had said about Narissa. She once said I was going to take over the Fount with an army of lobsters. So it wasn't an insect it was a lobster.


End file.
